Cadet Cruise
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #4. In which our hero assists her father in evaluating a ship full of Cadets.


  
STAR trek  
The Next Generation  
A Marrissa Story  
Marrissa's First Adventures: Cadet Cruise  
  
by  
Stephen Ratliff  
  
made for   
alt.startrek.creative   
a USENET newsgroup  
  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Elizabeth "Betsy" Ratliff, my mom.  
  
This story is Fan Fiction. The author did not ask permission  
from Paramount to use the Star Trek Universe. However suing the  
author for the money he earned writing this will get you nowhere  
as he earned less than -5 dollars on it.  
  
Star Trek, and Star Trek: the Next Generation, are trademarks of  
Paramount Pictures, a division of Viacom. However the story and  
those elements that are not from the aforementioned source are  
copyrighted 1995 by Stephen B Ratliff, as to US copyright law.   
The said copyright law does not require this message, but the  
author decided to put one here anyway. Permission is granted for  
general USENET distribution on alt.startrek.creative, personal  
copies, copies made to giveaway to your friends and family and to  
archive in the alt.startrek.creative archive at ftp.healer.com or  
it's successor.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
General Sela, daughter of Tasha Yarr was mad at the Romulan  
Government. In particular, she was tired of the way the  
Tal'Shiar used her. Well she wasn't going to be around for them  
to play games with her anymore. She and her triplets were getting  
out of the Romulan Star Empire as soon as she could. And she was  
going to make sure that her exit was as embarrassing as possible  
to Romulas.  
  
Deep inside Romulas, Ambassador Spock was discussing Sela's  
proposal with his wife. "Sela has offered to take any people who  
we believe may be in danger to the Federation," Spock said. "I  
believe she is sincere."  
"But is it safe, Spock?" Saavik asked. "After all she was  
one of the officers who captured you."  
"Sela has recently gone against her former allies, the  
Tal'Shiar," Spock said. "From my sources, I can say that her  
life itself is in danger."  
"And she risked contacting you?" Saavik said. "That is  
illogical."  
"It is but Romulans are not yet well versed in logic, my  
wife," Spock replied. "Will you go with her to the Federation?"  
"If you are sure it's safe, Spock," Saavik responded. "What  
is my cover?"  
"Sela recently had triplets, you will serve as her nanny,"  
Spock informed.  
  
It was time to leave Labarre, France. The Captain and his  
newly adopted daughter, Marrissa had spent the past two weeks at  
the Picard Family Vineyards. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had enjoyed  
introducing Marrissa to her new relatives. Marrissa had enjoyed  
purchasing new T-shirts at Phillipe's Gift Shoppe.  
"Let's see those T-shirts before you pack," Jean-Luc Picard  
asked his daughter.  
"OK," she replied, holding up the first one. It was a  
traditional white one with the Eiffel Tower on a back ground of  
the old French flag .  
"Traditional, excellent choice," the Captain commented.  
The next one mimicked the colors of the Starfleet Command  
Branch Uniform and read, "Future Starship Captain."  
"I see you have a career plan," Jean-Luc replied. "You'll  
certainly make it to the Academy. Half my command crew is  
recommending you."  
"That's nice to know," Marrissa replied, holding up the next  
one. It was black with a picture of the Enterprise. It read,  
"Home Sweet Home."  
"This one I need some explanation for," Jean-Luc Picard  
inquired.  
"I was born at the Academy, I spent my first three years  
there," Marrissa began. "Then Mom and Dad were posted to the  
Galaxy for three years, and then to the Enterprise for the last  
six."  
"I can see why you consider the Enterprise home," her  
adopted father responded. "What's that last one?"  
Marrissa held up a light blue shirt with a view of the  
vineyards on it. It read, "I visited Labarre, France, Earth,   
Home of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise."  
"Excuse me, I think I need to pay a call on Phillipe before  
we leave," Captain Picard replied as his communicator chirped.  
"Admiral Necheyev to Captain Picard," it said.  
"Picard here," he responded.  
"Please open visual contact," Necheyev ordered.  
"Marrissa hand me the PADD," Captain Picard ordered.   
Marrissa handed him the tan PADD. He typed in a couple commands  
and Admiral Necheyev appeared on screen.  
"Captain Picard," Necheyev began. "I'm afraid I'm going to  
have to delay your return to the Enterprise. I need a captain to  
evaluate cadets on the Maine."  
"Understood, I assume Commander Riker will have the  
Enterprise until I return?" Captain Picard inquired.  
"Yes, he will meet you back here at Earth in two weeks,"  
Necheyev responded. "By the way, thanks for suggesting him and  
Counselor Troi as members of the Cardassian Negotiation team.   
They cut right thought those delaying tactics."  
"I told you he was good," Captain Picard responded.  
"I know, I just wish I could get him to accept a full time  
command," Necheyev responded. "But he will take nothing."  
"He's waiting until I'm promoted, and you know you aren't  
getting me out of the center seat," Captain Picard responded.  
"Why would we want to?" Necheyev grinned. "The Maine  
expects you tomorrow at 1500 hours. Starfleet out."  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Romulas   
Romulan Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff.  
"Let me get this strait, you want to take your three  
warbirds and attack and occupy Vulcan," the Chairman said,  
sarcastically. "Pardon me, but have you gone crazy?"  
"No," Sela replied. "We've wanted to take Vulcan for quite  
some time now. Until recently, Starfleet has had too strong of a  
border patrol for us to get though. However with the delayed  
arrival of the Virginia and the departure of the Marksman and the  
Odyssey, a rather large gap has opened. In addition, due to the  
recently finished eruption of war with the Cardassians, Starfleet  
has very few ships between the Neutral Zone and Vulcan."  
"You do have a point," the Chairman said. "All right, you  
can go. However, I'm assigning the Bloodwing and the Deathwing  
to assist you, and of coarse, should you fail, the Romulan  
Government will deny all knowledge of these orders."  
"Understood," Sela replied. "I will be underway shortly."  
  
Shuttle Garrett approaching the USS Maine.  
An Ambassador Class Starship  
Out in the distance, the ivory hull of the Starship Maine  
was visible. The shuttle made for her like an arrow, unbending  
in path. "Shuttle Garrett to Maine. Permission to come aboard,"  
Captain Picard asked, though the communicator.  
"Maine here," Doctor Crusher's voice came. "Land in  
shuttlebay 2."  
"Acknowledged," Captain Picard said. "Garrett out."  
Marrissa, finally getting up the courage, then asked, "May I  
take her in?"  
"You aren't a certified pilot," Captain Picard dismissed.  
"Check again, Data certified me on STARDATE 47578," Marrissa  
replied.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard pulled up her record and after  
looking at it said, "Take the helm, Marrissa. I've got to see  
what made 'Mister Conservative' give you such a high rating."  
"Scenic route?" Marrissa inquired.  
"Of coarse," Captain Picard responded.  
  
The shuttle approached the front edge of the saucer of the  
Maine. Reaching edge, the shuttle rolled over, so it was upside  
down relative to the Maine. Then it orbited around the saucer  
above the phaser array. Reaching the back of the saucer, she  
began righting the shuttle and diving down under the port warp  
engine. Then Marrissa began moving around the port pylon.   
Passing the shuttlebay, the shuttle rotated 180 degrees, fired a  
2 second blasted of aft thrusters. This economical use of  
thrusters propelled the shuttle into the bay.   
Marrissa then glided the shuttle to a smooth landing. Such  
a smooth landing that Captain Picard was about to ask if she  
planned to touch down then realized that she had.  
  
Doctor Crusher and Wesley Crusher met the Captain and young  
Marrissa as they exited the shuttle. "Welcome aboard, Captain,"  
Wesley greeted.  
"Good mourning Jean-Luc," Doctor Crusher said. "Did you  
enjoy your vacation?"  
"Very much so, Beverly," Captain Jean-Luc Picard said.   
"From the fact that you were on the bridge, can I assume that you  
were left in command?"  
"Unfortunately, Yes," Commander Beverly Crusher replied.   
"It seems that due to fleet wide transfers caused by that  
Cardassian attempt at taking Bajor, not only did I end up as the  
senior most officer until your arrival, but we are the only  
commissioned officers aboard."  
"You mean to tell me that Starfleet has given me a crew of  
750 cadets and told me to evaluate them in the next two weeks  
with only one other commissioned officer?" Jean-Luc Picard  
exclaimed.  
"Just don't ask me to do that Saboteur Drill," Doctor  
Crusher said. "I'm not crawling though jefferies tubes evading  
security."  
"Sounds like fun," Marrissa spoke up.  
"Then the jobs yours," Captain Picard told his adopted  
daughter.  
"By the way, Captain, did you pilot that shuttle in?" Wesley  
asked. "When it past under that warp engine, the whole bridge  
crew was on edge."  
"No, I let Marrissa try her hand at piloting," Captain  
Picard responded.  
"Jean-Luc Picard, you never cease to amaze me," Doctor  
Crusher responded. "You use to order my son off the bridge when  
he was just 3 years older than Marrissa. Now you let a twelve  
year-old pilot you in."  
"I had to see why Data gave her a rating of Excellent on her  
pilot's license," Captain Picard said. "I've only seen Data give  
a rating of Satisfactory before."  
  
Romulan Warbird Adventure  
Commanding Officer's Suite, Nursery  
General Sela left the Romulan Space Navy Headquarters and  
beamed up to her flagship, the Adventure. She went directly to  
the nursery to check on her triplets. Since this was expected of  
her, no one every would think she was consulting with a Starfleet  
Admiral who was going to assist her in defecting.  
"Good Afternoon Saavik, how are my darling little girls,"  
Sela inquired entering the room.  
"A handful as usual," Saavik replied. "How did your meeting  
go?"  
"Not as well as I had hoped," Sela replied, picking up one  
of her little girls. "The Chairman decided to assign two  
additional ships to the three we have managed to staff with my  
fellow defectors."  
"I suppose it can't be helped," Saavik replied. "The border  
patrol will not know of our planned crossing on the Federation  
side, but I've arranged for Admiral Necheyev to take care of us  
once we reach Vulcan. I'll see if I can get her to send more  
reinforcements to take care of those two new ships."  
"I just hope that Captain Sardok of the Deathwing doesn't do  
too much damage," Sela said. "He's got to be the Romulan's worse  
war hawk."  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Captain Picard arrived on the bridge of the USS Maine for  
his second day of evaluating cadets. "Captain on the Bridge,"  
the tactical officer said, as the Captain exit the aft turbolift.  
"Status, Helm?" Picard inquired, walking toward the center  
seat.  
"Course 128 mark 8, warp 3," Cadet Szustakowski replied  
"Engineering?" Picard continued.  
"All systems functioning normally," Cadet Crusher's voice  
said from Engineering.  
"Tactical?" Picard inquired.  
"All weapons available with a seconds notice," Cadet Ross  
Lochard replied. "Shop is secure ... no wait ... power to all  
security systems is out on decks 3, 4, and 5, lights are out on  
decks 2 though 6."  
"Have security apprehend the person responsible," Captain  
Picard said sitting down in his chair. "However, no phasers are  
to be used. Lets see just how good you are."  
  
Marrissa was having the time of her life. She had disabled  
systems, evaded security and even used some of those practical  
jokes that Shayna had played on her, or mentioned as possible.   
Now however it was time to ditch her following. She settled down  
in a nearby lounge and picked up the story she had placed there  
earlier. By the time security had caught up to her, she was  
deeply into Nancy Drew and the Crumbling Wall.   
Seeing her sitting in the lounge facing the hall, the  
security officers stopped and asked, "Pardon me but has anyone  
passed by here in the last five minutes?"  
"A woman in a medical lab coat passed by here a few minutes  
ago heading toward main engineering," Marrissa replied. "If you  
hurry you might just catch her."  
"Can you describe her?" Cadet Gladstone asked.  
"She's got red long red hair, and three pips," Marrissa  
responded.  
The Three Security Cadets bolted out the door. As soon as  
they were gone, Marrissa ordered, "Computer, activate subroutine  
Alpha Gamma One, authorization Marrissa Hyden One Seven One  
Four."  
  
As the cadets ran down the hall, Cadet Gladstone decided  
that he should report in. "Gladstone to Bridge," he said. A  
transporter beam enveloped him and he disappeared.  
Then Cadet Tanner decided she better report the problem.   
She tapped her communicator and disappeared into a transporter  
beam as well.  
The final of the three Cadets decided that it wasn't wise to  
tap his communicator and took a near by turbolift to the bridge  
instead. Of course Marrissa wasn't going to make his trip easy.   
The turbolift stopped at Engineering, Sickbay, the Computer Core,  
and Ship's Mess before reaching the Bridge.  
  
Meanwhile Cadet Gladstone had materialized in the Brig.   
However he was missing several key items, most notably his  
communicator and uniform. Moments later, Cadet Tanner joined  
him.  
  
The Neutral Zone  
STARDATE 47603  
USS Chicago  
It had been a normal cruise for the Nebula Class Starship  
Chicago. The Romulan Neutral Zone was quiet and the ship was  
operating at near peak efficiency, even though the ship's  
proximity to the zone had required them to be at condition 3 for  
the past week. Of course after another three weeks of this they  
would have shore-leave followed by a science mission. Of course  
such missions weren't as exciting as the ones that Galaxy Class  
starships, but then again what Captain wanted to deal with some  
of the other missions the Galaxies got. For instance,  
transporting the Betazed Ambassador at large, Laxwanna Troi.  
Captain Sam Morgan was brought out of his reverie by his  
tactical officer's announcement, "Five Romulan Warbirds  
decloaking."  
Straitening up in his chair, Captain Morgan ordered, "Hail  
them, notify the Border Patrol, requesting assistance, raise  
shields and go to RED ALERT."  
"They refuse to answer," the officer replied.  
  
First two, then all five opened fire on the Chicago. It  
tried to evade and return fire, but was unsuccessful and went up  
in a ball of plasma.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After visiting several other parts of the ship, because of  
Marrissa's delaying program, Cadet Henderson arrived at the  
bridge. As he arrived, he discovered that Cadet Lochard had been  
left in command. Henderson addressed Cadet Lochard from the  
center of the bridge, "Sir, Cadets Tanner and Gladstone have  
disappeared in a transporter beam after attempting to report in  
with their communicators."  
"Computer, locations of Cadets Tanner and Gladstone?" Ross  
inquired.  
"Cadets Tanner and Gladstone are on the Bridge," The  
Computer replied as their uniforms and communicators materialized  
in front of the Cadet. At this Ross got up to examine them. As  
soon as he took one step toward the uniforms, a large quantity of  
strawberry juice materialized above him and soon he was covered  
with the sticky juice.  
At that Captain Picard walked in. "Captain permission to  
take the transporters off line?" Ross asked.  
"Permission granted, and go get yourself cleaned up," Picard  
responded. "Strawberry juice stains."  
As he entered the turbolift, Cadet Lochard tasted the  
liquid. "How did he know it was strawberry juice," Ross  
wondered.  
  
Minutes later, Cadet Lochard was returning from cleaning up.   
On the way back, the turbolift stopped to pick up another  
passenger. A blond hailed 12 year old girl entered and said,  
"Bridge."  
"Children are not allowed on the bridge," Cadet Lochard  
said.  
"I happen to be an exception," the girl replied.  
"Their are none," Ross replied sharply.  
"What was your grade in Regulation 220?" the girl asked.  
"C," Ross responded.  
"Then Cadet, I suggest you study your regulations a little  
more," the girl replied, as the turbolift doors opened and. She  
walked onto the bridge and said to Captain Picard, "Dad, this  
Cadet apparently needs to know regulations 23-4 and 214-2."  
The Cadet at the helm giggled, bringing Captain Picard's  
attention to her. "Cadet Szustakowski, would you care to inform  
Cadet Lochard of those regulations," he ordered. "You might  
want to inform him who wrote the last one as well."  
"Aye, Captain," Cadet Katherine Szustakowski replied.   
"Regulation 23 section 4, Commanding Officers of other starships  
have the right to be on the bridge and may take command of the  
ship in the event of the loss of the Captain and First Officer.   
Regulation 214 section 2, the Captain of a Kid's Crew will have  
all the rights and privileges of a Commanding Officer visiting at  
Starship. Written by Captains Picard and Morris, Commander  
Sisko, Cadet Szustakowski, and Marrissa Picard."  
"My daughter Marrissa here, is Captain of my Kid's Crew,"  
Captain Picard replied. "now Marrissa is the Space Cadet Helm  
simulation set up?"  
"Yes, sir," Marrissa replied. "Are you still sure you want  
me to go up against them?"  
"Yes Marrissa, I want to see just how good you are," Captain  
Picard replied.  
  
The Neutral Zone  
STARDATE 47603  
USS Phoenix  
It had been a quiet day on the Phoenix as well. So quiet  
that the crew was beginning to fall into a routine. As Captain  
George Grant came in to relieve his first officer, he commented,  
"Another day another dollar."  
"Sir?" Commander Chase asked.  
"Old Earth expression, Commander," Grant replied. "A dollar  
use to be a day's wages. The expression is one of boredom."  
"Captain, I'm afraid today isn't going to be one of those  
days," Lieutenant Johnson interrupted. "I'm receiving a call  
from the USS Chicago, requesting assistance. They are under  
attack by five Romulan Warbirds."  
"Acknowledge the signal, Go to RED ALERT," Captain George  
Grant said. "Lay in a coarse for the Chicago, maximum warp."  
"Starfleet Regulation 213 prohibits travel over warp 5," the  
Computer interrupted.  
"Override under section 4 of said regulation, under ship in  
distress," Captain Grant replied. Authorization Grant Alpha Two  
Three Three Engage."  
"Does the First Officer concur?"   
"Yes, authorization Chase Beta Two Three Four Now."  
"Maximum warp available," the computer replied.  
"Captain, the Pittsburgh is responding as well," Lieutenant  
Johnson informed.  
  
"Nearing battle coordinates," the Helmsman announced.   
"Drop out of warp, ready all weapons, raise shields," Grant  
ordered.  
  
As the Phoenix came out of warp, the Chicago exploded in a  
brilliant flash of red. However the crew of the Phoenix had no  
time to mourn, they where too busy trying to prevent that from  
happening to them. Soon they had some more help, as the  
Pittsburgh arrived. However, the Pittsburgh was not as well  
prepared as the Phoenix. Within minutes the Pittsburgh was a  
ball of expanding gas.  
  
"Captain," the Phoenix's tactical officer announced. "The  
Brittain and Philadelphia are responding."  
"Good, we are going to need them," Captain Grant replied.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
On the Romulan Flagship Adventure, General Sela was not  
happy. "Hail Captain Sardok," she ordered.  
"Captain Sardok says he's a little busy," the Communications  
officer replied.  
"Tell him that if he doesn't respond I'll make sure he'll  
never be busy again," Sela replied.  
"Sardok here. What can I do for you General?"  
"Sardok, we're wasting time here, the plan called for all  
the ships to be disabled," Sela said. "Not destroyed, that takes  
too much time. I'm going to disable a ship and let that hold  
their attention. Once they move to protect it, cloak and set a  
coarse for Vulcan.  
"Aye sir," Sardok replied. "Deathwing out."  
  
After closing the channel, Captain Sardok momentarily fumed.   
He did not like being under General Sela's command. In fact he  
thought that she was way to young to command. After all she was  
only four when he was given his first command. Never mind that  
was because his first command was captured and taken 20 years  
forward by the crew of the Enterprise-D. In the past month he  
had developed an extreme dislike to ever one under the age of 30,  
as far as he was concerned they were children.   
Sardok didn't like children. As a child, he had born the  
brunt of the teasing in school and his neighborhood. He believed  
that children would be allot better if they were not seen or  
heard. Lately he had decided that no child could do anything, so  
he now ignored them totally.  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Maine  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard recording.  
The Sulu Space Cadet Helm Training Scenario has just been  
completed. Third Place was Cadet Katherine Szustakowski. Second  
was Cadet Wesley Crusher. And much to my and the Cadets  
surprise, first place was my new daughter Marrissa. The Cadets  
are demanding a rematch.  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard was checking up on the bridge when  
the tactical officer on duty, Cadet Ross Lochard announced,  
"Incoming communication from Starfleet Command, Chief of  
Operations."  
"On Screen," Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered. Admiral  
McGuire, Chief of Starfleet Operations appeared.   
"Captain Picard, I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring the  
Maine into active duty," the Admiral said. "The Romulans have  
invaded. Five warbirds crossed the Zone yesterday. They have  
since cloaked and their location is currently unknown. I'm  
sending the Maine to Vulcan to be joined by the Excaliber, the  
Oregon, the Washington, and the California. You will be in  
command. Please note that the last three are going to be running  
with skeleton crews."  
"Noted, Admiral," Captain Picard responded. "Anything  
else."  
"No, Captain," Admiral McGuire replied. "Starfleet out."  
"Well, it looks like I better chose a chain of command,"  
Captain Picard said as the viewscreen returned to it's usual on  
rushing star view. "Now who has command experience?"   
Captain Picard looked around the Bridge. Carefully avoiding  
Marrissa, he looked a each Cadet. "This could be a problem," he  
commented, finally looking at Marrissa. "Marrissa, it looks like  
you are it. Computer, note in log, as of this STARDATE, the  
first officer of the USS Maine is Marrissa Amber Picard."  
"Captain, before you appoint another officer, I'd like to  
ask Cadet Lochard a few questions," Marrissa asked.  
"Go ahead."  
"Cadet, who was the saboteur in yesterday's drill?" Marrissa  
asked.  
"You were," Cadet Ross Lochard responded, shocking the  
bridge.  
"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Marrissa  
inquired.  
"First, Captain Picard, according to his reputation, would  
assign someone he knew could do it," the Cadet began to justify.   
"That makes the suspects in order of probability, Doctor Crusher,  
Wesley Crusher, Marrissa Picard, and Katherine Szustakowski.   
Doctor Crusher had an alibi. Second, the Captain identified the  
liquid as strawberry juice without tasting it. This eliminates  
Cadet Katherine Szustakowski, because he wouldn't know her juice  
preference. Wesley likes cherry juice better. That leaves  
Marrissa Picard."  
"Captain, I recommend Cadet Lochard for Security Chief,"  
Marrissa recommended.  
"Agreed," Picard responded. "Any objections to Wesley for  
Second Officer and Chief Engineer."  
"I've never seen him in command, so I can't tell you about  
that, but as Chief Engineer, I'll certainly recommend him,"  
Marrissa responded.  
"Go inform him, and bring him up to date on our revised  
mission," Captain Picard ordered.  
  
Romulan Warbird Adventure  
General Sela Commanding   
Sela entered her nursery. Although she did want to see her  
triplets, that was not why she was there. "Admiral, I have a  
encrypted message from Admiral McGuire for you," Sela informed  
her nanny.  
"Back to work, why can't I have more time to do things like  
be a nanny?" Saavik responded. "Thank you Sela, how long until  
we reach Vulcan?"  
"4 hours," Sela replied.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
USS Maine, Cadet Training Ship  
1600 hours, Beta Shift.  
Marrissa Picard, First Officer, in command.  
The bridge was quiet, too quiet, Marrissa thought. She was  
use to the jovial bridge of her Kid's crew. This crew took their  
jobs too seriously. They only spoke when it was absolutely  
necessary. Marrissa wondered what it would take to get them to  
say anything, but then again, they were trying to look as  
business like as possible for this Cadet Cruise evaluation.  
As Marrissa was contemplating this, Cadet Henderson, the  
tactical officer on duty noticed something. "Captain, I'm  
detecting 5 subspace anomalies, traveling at warp 7," he  
announced.  
"Probable identification?" Marrissa asked.  
"Cloaked Romulan Warbirds," Cadet Henderson replied.  
"ETA to Vulcan CONN?" Marrissa asked.  
"3 minutes," the Cadet at the CONN replied.  
"Increase to maximum warp," Marrissa ordered. "Go to Red  
Alert. Captain Picard to the Bridge. All hands to Battle  
Stations."  
  
Though out the ship the call rang out. "RED ALERT, RED  
ALERT. Captain Picard to the Bridge. RED ALERT, ALL HANDS TO  
BATTLE STATIONS, RED ALERT. This is not a drill. Captain Picard  
to the Bridge. RED ALERT ..." Cadets swiftly moved to their  
posts. Some a little nervous, but that was perfectly normally in  
such a green crew. Their nervousness was alleviated some what by  
their confidence in their Commanding Officer, Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard. However the call for him to come to the bridge worried  
some.  
  
Back on the Bridge the CONN Cadet announced, "Nearing  
Vulcan."  
"Take us out of warp," Marrissa ordered. "Raise shields and  
turn us to face the anomalies. Tactical, ETA on the anomalies?"  
"90 seconds," Cadet Henderson said as Captain Picard entered  
the Bridge.  
"Status Number One?" Captain Picard asked his adopted  
daughter.  
"We've arrived at Vulcan," Marrissa began. "A couple  
minutes ago, Cadet Henderson discovered some subspace anomalies  
which were identified as Romulan Warbirds."  
"Hail them," Captain Picard ordered.  
  
Sela was in the nursery with her daughters when the came  
though. She preferred to be left alone with her children and  
their Nanny at these times, but their were time when duty called.   
This was one of them when her first officer called over the  
comm. channel, "Commander Silek to Captain Sela."  
"Captain, we've entered the Vulcan system, and a Federation  
Starship, the USS Maine is hailing us," Commander Silek said.  
"Transfer the call to the nursery," Sela ordered.  
"Are you sure?" Silek asked.  
"I want to easy that Captain into the idea of us defecting,"  
Sela said. "You don't bring children into battle."  
"Transferring communication now," Silek responded as his  
face was replaced by a view of the bridge of the Maine. Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard was in the center seat, with his daughter on his  
right. The rest of the bridge was obviously staffed with cadets.  
"This is General Sela of the formally Romulan Warbird  
Adventure," Sela said, picking up little Tasha. "My  
counterparts and I would like to defect."  
"Pardon me if I find that hard to believe," Captain Picard  
replied. "After all you just punched your way across the Zone  
destroying two starships and disabling a third."  
"Excuse me, Nanny, perhaps you can talk to him better," Sela  
said, beckoning her Nanny into view.  
The slim figure of the Vulcan Lady of Star Fleet  
Intelligence, Admiral Saavik moved filled the screen. "Captain  
Picard, has something happened to the Enterprise?" she asked.  
"Docking latch damage witch coupled with my adoption of  
Marrissa, made a vacation sound like a good idea," Captain  
Picard. "Necheyev snared me to evaluate cadets when the  
personnel shortage got her. But enough small talk, what are you  
doing on a Romulan Warbird?"  
"Three of the five warbirds in this fleet are defecting  
members of the Romulan Star Fleet," Saavik said. "Spock thought  
it might be a good way for me to return to the Federation after  
his pon-farr. So I took the job of Nanny."  
"Three of the Five?" Picard questioned.  
At that Sela spoke up again, "the Proconsul thought that  
three wasn't enough, so we are going to have to try a little  
clandestine work."  
"What do you have in mind?" Picard asked.  
"Well first we need to give my three ships a cover, so if  
you will fire at these coordinates, we will decloak and play  
dead," Sela suggested.  
"Sound good, but what about the other ships?" Picard asked.   
"I'm now transmitting their shield frequencies," Sela  
replied.  
"That should give us the edge," Picard concluded.   
"Operation Cover begins a ten seconds, Maine out."  
  
When the channel was closed on the Maine, Captain Picard and  
his young crew moved into action. "Ops, send a copy of our last  
communication to Star Fleet Command, attention Chief of Star  
Fleet Operations. Shields up. Tactical, begin encoding the  
proper frequencies to go though those ship's shield. Marrissa,  
lets see some of those famous 20 minute tactics."  
"Tactical, fire phasers on those coordinates Sela gave us,"  
Marrissa began. "CONN, course bearing one four two mark six,  
half-impluse, ready for evasive maneuvers."  
  
The Ambassador Class Starship Maine shot forward, phasers  
firing. The black areas of space her phasers hit quickly morphed  
into Romulan Warbirds, listing every which way. It appeared the  
hits had scored. However, two fresh Warbirds decloaked to the  
rear, disrupters glowing.  
"Kathy, hard to port," Marrissa ordered. "Tactical, return  
fire." Two glancing blows hit the starboard shields of the  
Maine.  
"Not bad," Captain Picard replied.  
"Captain, priority one message from Admiral Necheyev,  
requiring your immediate response," the tactical officer  
informed.  
"Transfer it to the ready room," Captain Picard said.   
"Marrissa, you have the bridge, try to keep it cleaner than your  
room."  
"Aye sir," Marrissa replied as her father left the Bridge.   
"CONN change coarse, 90 mark 290. Tactical, ready ventral  
phasers and photon torpedoes and fire ... now."  
One of the Romulan warbirds ran right into the fire, causing  
it to momentarily pause. This also slowed its counterpart, as it  
had to swerve to avoid the slowing Warbird. However, they  
quickly resumed tailing the Maine and the Ambassador class  
starship was simply not as well armed in the rear.  
Marrissa however didn't consider this a problem. "CONN, how  
close are the Romulan vessels?"  
"100 km off the starboard and port bows," Kathy replied. "I  
think they know my evasive pattern now."  
"Switch to pattern Delta," Marrissa ordered. "Go to maximum  
impluse. Marrissa to Engineering."  
"Crusher here."  
"Wes, give me everything you have and be prepared for a  
sudden stop," Marrissa ordered. "When that happens, I want every  
thing you have to the forward weapons for five seconds then  
resume normal power."  
"Aye sir," Wesley replied. "Engineering out."  
"CONN, how close are they now?" Marrissa asked.  
"90 meters and closing," Kathy replied.  
"Give me a constant read out Ops," Marrissa ordered.  
The Operations Cadet began reciting, "80 ... 70 ... 60 ...  
50 ... 40 ... 30 ...."  
"Full stop now, fire forward phasers and torpedoes,"  
Marrissa commanded, as Captain Picard quietly reentered the  
bridge.  
  
The Maine suddenly came to a complete stop. The Romulans  
shot by, trying to halt their plunge past the Maine. They came  
to a stop right in the fire from the Federation ship. Before  
they could turn to face the stationary starship, Marrissa ordered  
the Maine forward. This pushed them into a run, but a run that  
they could have reversed. Of course that chance at a reversal of  
fortunes was soon ended as a starship appeared in their paths ...  
The Excaliber  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Romulan warbirds were being chased by the Maine when the  
Excaliber appeared in their path. The two pealed in opposite  
directions from the Excaliber. The two Ambassador class  
starships each took the warbird that went to their starboard.  
The Maine let loose a devastating round of photon torpedoes,  
pulling closer to the Romulan. The torpedoes traveled deep into  
the Romulan ship, through its shields and into the warp engines  
from the interior side. The resulting explosion tore the ship in  
half across it's mid-section. The Maine went though the middle  
of the exploding ship emerging unharmed on the other side.  
  
As the Maine pulled itself once again into clear space, the  
tactical officer announced, "The Excaliber reports that she has  
lost the other one."  
At that, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, had been standing beside  
the doors to the ready room since Marrissa had successfully viped  
the Romulans in front of her, spoke up, "Well done, Marrissa.   
Remind me to leave you in command more."  
"That's not going to be easy," Marrissa replied.  
"Why?" Picard asked.  
Marrissa just smiled, and inclined her head.  
"The Excaliber wishes to speak to you Captain," the Tactical  
Officer interrupted.  
"On screen," Captain Picard ordered. Captain Elizabeth  
Shelby appeared on her bridge. Lieutenant Commander Tasha Yarr  
stood behind her at tactical, and Commander Darryl Adin stood at  
Shelby's side in red.  
"This Captain Shelby of the Excaliber," Shelby began.   
"Pardon me, but I must compliment you on your tactics. I don't  
think my arrival was even necessary."  
"Compliment Marrissa here, Admiral Necheyev had me otherwise  
occupied," Captain Picard responded.  
"Marrissa, I don't know how you do it," Shelby said. "I was  
a Lieutenant Commander and twenty-eight years old before I got  
command of a ship in battle, and you've gotten battle command  
three times within a month of your twelfth birthday. Not to  
mention acquitted yourself admirably."  
"Thank you, Captain," Marrissa blushed.  
"Now Captain Picard, what was so important that it caused  
Admiral Necheyev to interrupted a battle in order to talk to  
you," Shelby inquired.  
"Orders which you are going to just love," Picard replied.   
"The three remaining Romulan warbirds are defectors. We are to  
off-load their personal, with the exception of General Sela and  
her staff and family, then take the three Warbirds to Earth for  
analyzing."  
"I hope you have another Commanding Officer," Shelby said.   
"Because Admiral Necheyev sent me here before I could pick up  
most of my staff. I've just got two members of my command crew;  
Commander Adin, my first officer; and Lieutenant Commander Tasha  
Yarr, my Second Officer and Chief of Security. The rest of my  
crew are all ranked below Lieutenant, and have no starship  
command training or experience."  
"Well, that means the only other person we have with such  
experience is Marrissa," Captain Picard replied. "Some how I  
don't think Star Fleet is going to like my next orders. Shelby,  
detach Commander Adin and Commander Yarr to command the  
Exploration and the Adventure, respectively. I'll command the  
Starburst and leave Marrissa in command of the Maine. I hope you  
can provide experienced core personnel for each warbird for me to  
add to these cadets."  
"Just barely," Shelby responded. "And I'll back you up on  
the Marrissa score."  
"Thank you, Maine out," Captain Picard ordered. After the  
view returned to the stars, he continued, "Open a channel to the  
Adventure."  
"Adventure responding," the tactical officer replied.  
"On Screen," Picard commanded. Sela appeared, this time on  
her bridge. Marrissa noted the instead of the usual Romulan  
symbol on white in the background, a downward pointing arrow with  
a silver cross on it, on a green background was displayed.   
"Captain Picard, it's so nice to be on your side for a  
change," Sela said. "I would have helped out, but you seemed to  
have everything in hand and I was worried that you wouldn't  
succeed, in which case I would have needed the cover."  
"You still may, one got away," Captain Picard replied.   
"Admiral Necheyev has ordered me to have your crew off-loaded on  
Vulcan. Then I am to take you and your family and staff to  
Earth. I've assigned you mother to command the Adventure,  
Commander Adin will have the Exploration, and I'll be on the  
Starburst."  
"I'll be enjoying my mother's company then," Sela replied.   
"You can beam over as soon as my men finish replacing the warbird  
insignia with the insignia of an old automobile company known as  
Pontiac."  
"Acknowledged, Maine out," Picard closed. Then as the  
screen switched to a view of the three no longer Romulan  
Warbirds, he addressed his adopted daughter, "So Marrissa, are  
you ready for another independent command?"  
"Willing and able, but not quite sure that means ready,"  
Marrissa replied shyly.  
"Computer, per Starfleet orders, I am now in command of  
fleet consisting of the USS Maine, the USS Excaliber, and three  
Romulan Warbirds," Picard began. "As such I am now transferring  
command of the Maine to Marrissa Amber Picard, authorization  
Picard Alpha One Four Six Eight."  
"USS Maine now under command of Marrissa Amber Picard," the  
Computer intoned.  
"Thank you Captain," Marrissa said, sliding into her command  
tone. "Can you tell me who among the command crew you are  
taking?"  
"Just Cadet-Ensign Crusher," Captain Jean-Luc Picard  
replied.   
"Computer, this is Marrissa Picard, change first officer to  
Cadet Ross Lochard, and Second Officer to Cadet Katherine  
Szustakowski, authorization Marrissa Mozart four zero Jupiter  
five," she assigned. "Can you have Wes submit some suggestions  
for Chief Engineer before he leaves?"  
"Certainly Marrissa," her father replied.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Commander's Log  
Romulan Warbird Deathwing  
Commander Sardok recording.  
I am all that's left of the taskforce that was to take  
Vulcan. I told the Proconsul that Sela was too young to be  
trusted! Three Warbirds were apparently disabled and boarded.   
Another was destroyed by the Maine. Leaving me, the oldest and  
best of the Romulan Commanders.  
Since the capture of the three Warbirds, their crews have  
seemingly been off-loaded on Vulcan. They are now on a course to  
Earth. I am following in hopes that Earth will not detect my  
trace beside the fleet inbound.  
I believe staying undetected will be rather easy as the  
commander of this little fleet has assigned a twelve year old  
girl to command the Maine. Her inexperience and that of her  
cadet crew should allow me to remain undetected off her port  
side.  
  
USS Maine  
The Bridge's forward turbolift opened revealing Cadet  
Lochard and some of his fellow cadets at precisely 1600 hours.   
This prompted Marrissa to say, "1600 hours, Alpha Shift is  
relieved." As the shift change proceeded, Marrissa noticed the  
look she received from one of the older Cadets. It was one of  
contempt, seeming to say 'I don't know why you are in command.'   
Glancing at her First Officer, Ross Lochard, she could tell that  
he had noticed it as well. "Number One, my I see you in my Ready  
Room?" she asked.  
"Certainly," Cadet Lochard replied.  
Once she was in the Ready Room, Marrissa addressed her  
Number One, "was it my imagination, or does that Cadet at Ops not  
like me?"  
"You might say that," Ross replied. "Kathy told me to  
inform me of Cadet Herbert's off duty talk."  
"Go ahead, Mister Lochard," Marrissa prompted.  
"It seems Cadet Herbert doesn't believe you can command a  
starship," Ross continued. "She, furthermore believes that she  
could do a lot better. In fact she believes that her little  
brother could do better."  
"Hum, I'll have to look out for the little brother,"  
Marrissa replied. "Send her in here, Dismissed." As Ross exited  
the Ready Room she pulled up Cadet Herbert's Record.  
Herbert, Janice Ann  
Born July 15, 2350  
Parents: George Edward Herbert and Janice Ann Francis  
Herbert  
Cleveland, Ohio, Earth  
Siblings: Greg Edward, (2355)  
Current Rank: Third Year Cadet, GPA 2.678  
Tactics 240:  
Grade B-, Kobayashi Maru Time 5 minutes 24.345890 seconds  
As she finished reading, Cadet Herbert entered the Ready  
Room. With a note of distaste on the last word she said, "You  
asked to see me, Captain."  
"Yes, Miss Herbert," Marrissa replied. "Please sit down."  
"I prefer to stand," Herbert replied, stiffly.  
"Very well," Marrissa replied. "I have been informed that  
you are not satisfied with the current command and are spreading  
dissatisfaction among my crew. Is that true?"  
"Permission to speak freely?" Herbert asked. Marrissa  
nodded her agreement. "I do not think you have any right to  
command this vessel and I have no idea what could have possessed  
Captain Picard to leave you, a twelve year old civilian in  
command."  
"Interesting Cadet," Marrissa replied. "You do have two  
things correct, I am a twelve year old civilian. However, I am  
also more experienced than most Lieutenants are. I have been in  
command during three separate battles, one minor one, where I  
disable a Galor class ship with the Enterprise's saucer; the  
Battle of Bajor, where I disabled another; and the one we just  
finished where I destroyed that Romulan Warbird."  
"Pardon me if I find that hard to believe," Cadet Herbert  
sneered.  
"You can check my record if you want," Marrissa said. "Any  
way, I am serving as Captain of the Maine per Captain Picard's  
orders. If you can not follow my orders because I am more than  
ten years younger than you, I suggest you find another career.   
Star Fleet does not tolerate officers who will not serve with  
someone based on some silly trait like age. I'll give you a  
while to think over that, however, if your behavior does not  
improve by the time we reach Earth, my evaluation will be lest  
than flattering. Dismissed."  
As Cadet Herbert left the Ready Room, Marrissa thought, I  
hope I don't have to do that again. But I do want to pursue a  
career in Star Fleet so I'm sure I'll have to reprimand Officers  
again some time. I just hope it's a long time coming.  
The beep of her communicator interrupted her thought.   
"Bridge to Captain, their is something I think you should see,"  
Ross's voice informed.  
"On my way," Marrissa replied.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Marrissa approached her First Officer and another Cadet at  
an aft science console, and inquired, "What have you found Ross?"  
Cadet Lochard gestured at the station's main screen. "It  
looks like that scanning you ordered is bearing some fruit," Ross  
Lochard replied. "You'll not how the stars are moving directly  
to port?"  
The stars were arcing around one spot, instead of the  
straight path that the stars had elsewhere. "Interesting,"  
Marrissa returned. "Bridge to Engineering."  
"Engineering, Virginia Szustakowski here," was the reply.  
"This is the Captain," Marrissa continued. "Can you confirm  
that port sensors are functioning normally?"  
After a moment, Virginia Szustakowski responded, "Port  
sensors are functioning normally."  
"Thank you, Bridge out," Marrissa acknowledged. "I knew  
that warbird would go there. Ops, message to the Starburst, 'I  
think I've found the missing item.'"  
"Starburst replies, 'I don't need it any more, trash it,'"  
Cadet Herbert replied.  
"Go to Yellow Alert," Marrissa ordered. "All hands at  
ready. Tactical, fire a torpedo at that anomaly."  
"Aye sir. Torpedo away," the Tactical Officer replied.  
  
The Torpedo streaked away from the Ambassador Class  
starship's forward torpedo bay. Reaching the anomaly it  
momentarily disappeared before it's blast brought the Romulan  
Warbird into view.  
  
"RED ALERT, All hands to Battle Stations," Marrissa ordered.   
"Shields up, Phasers ready. Load torpedoes. Prepare to fire."  
The Romulan Warbird began lobbing torpedoes from it's  
forward bay. However not at the Maine but its counterpart, the  
Excaliber. Not a single weapon was brought to bear on the Maine  
commanded by the twelve year old girl, despite the fact that it  
was the Maine which had discovered the Deathwing's position.  
"He really shouldn't ignore us," Marrissa responded, seeing  
the Deathwing's firing pattern. "Tactical, fire weapons,  
staggered pattern. First phasers then torpedoes. Lets see how  
long it takes for them to ignore us. CONN, take us behind the  
Warbird and keep us there."  
"Captain, we will reach the Terran System in two minutes,"  
CONN informed Marrissa.  
"Then be ready to do a flip out of warp," Marrissa replied.   
"I know you've never tried it before, but I have ever confidence  
in your abilities. As soon as they drop out of warp I want you  
to do it, OK?"  
"Aye sir," the CONN Officer replied. "Romulans dropping out  
of warp."  
  
The Romulan warbird slid down out of warp, her helmsman  
obviously attempting to mimic the Maine's maneuver of earlier in  
the week. It didn't quite work as well as it had for the Maine  
at Vulcan. The Deathwing came out of warp near Neptune, the  
three formally Romulan came out of warp on the other side along  
with the Excaliber. The Maine however came out just short of  
Neptune, upside down and facing the Deathwing, it's phasers  
blazing and photon torpedoes streaking toward the besieged  
Romulan. Having no other target, the Deathwing was forced to  
deal with Marrissa and her crew of Cadets. Torpedoes flashed out  
of the Deathwing, toward the Maine and her young crew.  
  
"Tactical, use phasers to detonate those torpedoes as they  
leave the Warbird's shield," Marrissa ordered. "Follow up with  
our torpedoes following the phaser's targets."  
  
This soon caused the Romulan's forward shields to fail and  
as the torpedoes hit, the Romulan exploded in a flash of green  
plasma. The Maine emerged from behind the blast to find the  
Excaliber waiting. Not a single sign of battle was visible on  
the surface of the Maine. All who saw her as she proceeded to  
Earth orbit were amazed at the skill and bravery which the young  
girl and her crew had shown.  
  
This amazement in the abilities of the young Marrissa  
extended to the Cadets on the Bridge of the Maine. "Remind me  
never to underestimate a Picard," Cadet Ross Lochard complimented  
Marrissa.  
"Consider it done," Marrissa replied.  
Even Cadet Janice Herbert was impressed. "Captain, I'll  
never judge someone on their outward appearance again," she  
promised.  
"I hope not," was Marrissa's reply. "Now if you don't mind,  
I'm going to see what I can do about getting a commendation for  
this bridge crew." The young blond haired girl entered her Ready  
Room.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Captain's Log  
USS Maine  
STARDATE 47613.38  
Marrissa Amber Picard recording  
Most of the Cadets have beamed down to the Academy and  
resumed classes. My father has informed me that he and I are to  
meet with Admiral Necheyev and Admiral Lesard, the Commandant of  
Star Fleet Academy in an hour.   
My time aboard the Maine has been most educational. I've  
learned many things about starship command. Most notable, how to  
deal with people under my command who disagree with my being in  
command, something I have a feeling I'm going to have to deal  
with quite a bit. I've also, I hope, learnt how to evaluate  
those under my command better.   
  
The conference room was overpowering, or at least to  
Marrissa. The solid oak table itself was imposing, not to  
mention the view of the Golden Gate from the larger floor to  
ceiling window. The people in the room where by no means less  
impressive. Admiral Necheyev in her blond bun sat at the head of  
the table, showing no expression, as Marrissa presented her  
report of the weeks battles she had commanded the Maine in. The  
Commandant of Starfleet Academy was no encouragement to the shy  
girl. His twiddling thumbs just increased her nervousness. Only  
her adoptive father's approving smile, kept her from stuttering  
nervously.  
"... I received admirable help from all my officers,"  
Marrissa concluded. "Most notably; Wesley Crusher, in the battle  
at Vulcan; Ross Lochard at both; and my CONN Officer at Neptune,  
Elizabeth Eden."  
"Thank you Miss Picard," Admiral Necheyev replied. "You may  
be seated. Captain Picard, normally we would be displeased over  
your placing Marrissa in command of the Maine, however you  
judgment has definitely proven sound. In fact, the Fleet Admiral  
himself, has asked that we reward young Marrissa. I spent the  
last two hours with Commandant Lesard determining that reward.   
Commandant?"  
"Marrissa Amber Picard, by the order of the Commanding  
Admiral, Starfleet," Admiral Lesard began. "I hereby grant you  
the full rank of Ensign with all it's privileges and  
responsibilities. Furthermore as Commandant of Star Fleet  
Academy, I hereby grant you credit for classes I have judged you  
to be proficient in, totaling 54 out of the 120 credits necessary  
to graduate form the Academy. I guarantee your admission to the  
Academy when you reach 14, if you don't get the remaining credits  
waved before then! Admiral Necheyev?  
"I have a feeling that your father would kill me if I  
station you anywhere other than the Enterprise," Necheyev began.   
"So you are hereby posted to the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D as a  
CONN Officer."  
"Admiral, when I have I ever even suggest that I would have  
done such a thing?" Picard asked.  
"STARDATE 42991, posting of Chief Medical Officer," Necheyev  
replied.  
  
Later that day, Captain Jean-Luc Picard boarded a runabout  
headed for Deep Space Nine with his daughter Marrissa. Marrissa  
was proudly wearing her new uniform, with it's shiny new Ensign's  
pip.  
"Not a bad vacation," Captain Picard commented. "I may  
start taking more of them."  
"I hope you aren't referring to those two battles I went  
though as a vacation," Marrissa responded.  
"Why not, I sat though both of them," her father replied.  
"Yes where was the Starbrust at Neptune?" Marrissa asked.  
"On the other side of the planet, making it's way around,"  
the Captain responded. "May I suggest we turn in for the first  
part of the trip, it's been a long day."  
"You're telling me," Marrissa yawned. "I never want to see  
another evaluation form again."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Personal Log  
Ensign Marrissa Amber Picard  
I was greatly surprised when they gave me my ensign's pip.   
I asked my father if he had ever heard of such a thing happening  
before. It turns out he looked it up, having been interested  
himself. It seems that it is not without precedent but even then  
my age makes it very unusual.   
I enjoyed my time in command, even though I had some rather  
distasteful duties. I did not enjoy giving that speech to Cadet  
Herbert, but I think it did some good. Plus the distasteful  
parts will help me keep myself from getting a big head. I just  
hope that next time I'm in command I don't have to send any one  
to certain death, I'm not sure I can do that yet.  
I look forward to returning to the Enterprise and my  
friends. I'm going to enjoy telling Clara about this last week.  
Close Log.  
  
Where are they now?  
Captain Picard and Marrissa returned to the Enterprise, and  
Marrissa began her career in Starfleet. She spent many years  
moving up the ranks, becoming the youngest person to ever be  
promoted to every rank up to Rear Admiral. Before retiring she  
became Captain of the Enterprise. Her career is considered to be  
the finest example of a Star Fleet Officer.  
Cadet-Ensign Wesley Crusher spent many years out of Star  
Fleet, after the resigning to pursue training in his unique  
abilities. However he later returned to Star Fleet and married  
his Captain.  
Cadet Ross Lochard was assigned to the Enterprise upon  
graduation. He moved up in rank through promotions on other  
ships. Eventually he was assigned the post of Chief of Security  
on the Enterprise. He died at that post at the beginning of the  
War of Romulan Dissolution.  
Cadet Katherine Szustakowski married Ross Lochard. Before  
Ross was killed, she was assigned as Fighter Commander on the  
Stargazer. Transferred to the Enterprise under Marrissa Picard,  
she served with distinction until she retired.  
Cadet Janice Herbert was assigned as an Operations Officer  
on the Potemkin. She was remarked by her Captain to show immense  
sensitivity to alien life. She died to save a crew member who  
misunderstood an alien culture.  
  
Next in the Marrissa Stories  
  
Who Q? Where Q?  
Marrissa must negotiate a treaty when Q takes the adults off  
to a Mid-evil Castle town to defend it.  
  
Away From Home  
The Field Trip - The beginnings of the Kid's Crew in a  
tragic crash landing.  
The Away Mission - Marrissa gets to go on an away mission.   
An alien vessel is kidnapping the children of Dublin. And it's  
up to the Enterprise to save them  
Chasing Marrissa - Foiled in their two earlier attempts at  
capturing children, the Trakce kidnap Marrissa. The crew of the  
Enterprise take up ships and go after them.  
  
A Royal Mess  
Some one is killing the government of Essex. It is up to  
Marrissa and the Starship Enterprise to find out who.  
  
Time Speeder  
Marrissa has left the nest. On her way to pick up the  
Captain and First Officer of the Stargazer, a starship breaks the  
speed limit. While the new Second Officer chases them, the ship  
time travels into the 1990's. Now Marrissa must stop them from  
altering our time.  
  
A Royal Wedding  
Coming Soon, Marrissa gets married.  
  
  



End file.
